Assaltguy
'assaltguy' assaltguy is a member of Risk Universalis III. assaltguy was created on September 2nd, 2013 following a series of short-lived accounts. He favors +1700s eras and Historical server. assaltguy regularly uses the Riskord and has spurts of activity on the game. Before Risk Mutiple accounts were created and used for 2 years before assaltguy was finally created. He played random front pagers on the website until late 2014. assaltguy began to take interest in military and RP servers and was a member of Kalash. After NerfModder's suicide he left Kalash soon after the incident and went inactive shortly after that for half a year. In his absence on Roblox, he took up an interest in European history and began to play roblox again and went on a look for historical RP groups and found Risk Universalis III quickly. Early Risk assaltguy quickly took another break from Roblox after requesting to join Risk. After this short break for a few months he checked and saw he was accepted into Risk Univeralis III and quickly hopped on a server. Not reading any guide book or rules book he quickly got server banned for freepainting during a server reset without understanding what he was doing. He was then taught properly by many then staff members such as Tornadocracy and xLxrdTrx. Pre-Banishment During the Decline of Johnsony, assaltguy quickly became a regular player on Risk and played a large variety of countries and grew out of FRP nations and became educated with basic Risk rules and terms. This is around the time where he grew friendships with Manly, peepnpeep, and oiloil1545 which would prove to be valuable later on. Banishment assaltguy was caught in an argument with another player concerning FRP and army movement. It started when he revolted in a country and another country decided to take advantage and invade. This other country FRPed taking over land and then threatened assaltguy with reporting him for grief when assaltguy painted over land he occupied with FRP. assaltguy made the mistake of technically admitting to grief by saying that even if the person had evidence the admins wouldn't respond. During the incident assaltguy believed the misconception that administration was corrupt and was inefficient, which is was during his early gametime. assaltguy was subsequently banned from Risk the next day. assaltguy went to peepnpeep and oiloil1545 for help. oiloil1545, being a closer friend with assaltguy than others mentioned, would agree to argue in my defense in Risk Court. peepnpeep also agreed to look into the case. Post-Banishment Eventually after a 2 month banishment, Manly would eventually unbanish assaltguy after oiloil1545 appealed the banishment on behalf of assaltguy. The banishment also taught assaltguy not to be a retard. Manly would also go inactive a few months after this. New Start on Risk assaltguy would join the Riskord after his unbanishment and become a somewhat well known player, helping newer players learn how to play and other tasks. assaltguy slowly began to educate himself and grow as a generally liked person among his peers. This is also a time in where assaltguy began to improve his military RP. assaltguy began to play exclusively as generals helping countries that needed assistance. He gained much needed, basic military knowledge. This is also the time where he joins the Apostolic Church of Johnsony and becomes a Holy Son and friend with Johnsony and RPs Chinas with Johnsony whenever possible. Downward Spiral assaltguy eventually started to take a southern turn in his activity, RP quality, and friendliness. This was mainly due to the fact that most of his active friends that started to stop playing, like Tornadocracy, xLxrdTrx, Nicehhhh and many others. also not the mention that Historic Servers were always empty which forced him to play Forced Customs which developed a toxic attitude against most players. Wake-Up Call eventually during a heated argument with another player, where he powerplayed tremendously and assaltguy unpainted his occupied territories and he claimed grief and eventually reported and pretty convincing report. assaltguy immediately brought out a good defense infront of benny. Benny dismissed the report and assaltguy decided to restructure himself. Discord Dweller assaltguy has since found himself rarely joining a server and started to use the Riskord a lot more than previously. Whenever he joins a server that he finds a nation suitable to RP, he will flesh out his RPs, making the most of the short times he's active, researching the nation's history and making detailed RPs to clearly show what path he guides his nation through. He rarely talks to others that are not ranked when he is active and talks to others when it benefits him in his RP. Resurgence in Activity assaltguy has plays usually in the afternoon on weekends only. (Self-Written)